


Одержимость

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Одержимость

Дарин О’Коннер одержимый, и с этим трудно поспорить, достаточно хотя бы раз взглянуть на записи траекторий полета его истребителя. Недруги полагают его форменным психом и стараются, по возможности, не связываться. Нет, они вовсе не трусы, а порой очень достойные люди, но идти в лобовую и погибнуть ни за что им отчего-то не хочется. А в том, что О’Коннер не отвернет, они ни на секунду не сомневаются. Хотя никогда не признаются в этом вслух. Враги изучают записи боев с противником и раз за разом выделяют звездочку именно его расписанного пиками истребителя. За голову ненормального аса назначается высокая награда. А в Штабе неизвестная канцелярская крыса поставила на его деле черную метку – адреналиновый наркоман. И многие с ней согласны: таким не место на войне. Их слишком трудно контролировать, а потому лучше курс реабилитации, почетная пенсия — и прощай! Но флотом командуют не крысы, а люди, прошедшие ад ничуть не меньший, чем этот истребитель, и они раз за разом отклоняют запросы на расформирование Хаосников. Там через одного каждый такой.

Младший лейтенант Воронцов уверен, что его капитан просто болен Небом, как и любой настоящий пилот. И от этого лекарства нет.

А Дарин О’Коннер сверкает белозубой улыбкой и немного растерянно пожимает плечами. Он считает себя совершенно вменяемым и полностью адекватным, а то, что траектории такие, так это опыт и знания.

Насколько он одержим, Дарин понимает, когда из разбитого в хлам и чудом только не подорвавшегося истребителя медики вытаскивают покалеченное тело Ворона. Дарин держится за простой серебряный крестик, как за соломинку. И сейчас плевать на то, что атеист и об этой религии знает лишь то, что рассказал ему младший лейтенант. У него своя религия, и он истово молится.

— Льоша-Льоша-Льоша… ты моя вода.

Он сжимает его безвольную руку многими часами позже и думает вовсе не о Небе. Без крыльев в нем совершенно нечего делать! А когда он сменил стальные на те, что из плоти и крови, Дарин О’Коннер, бесшабашный капитан Пик, сам не знает.

— Во… да? – недоумение так легко читается в надтреснутом голосе пришедшего в себя Лёшки.

— Вода, — с облегчением выдыхает Дарин, склоняясь над ним. – Я тебя люблю.

— Надо выучить сейфо…

— О лингвистике мы поговорим позже, а сейчас отдыхай и поправляйся, небо моё.

В тот же день Дарин О’Коннер подает прошение на создание боевой пары. И ему плевать, что подумают окружающие.

Он точно знает: так будет верно!

Даже дети знают, что человек без воды долго не живет. Хорошо, что порой до взрослых очевидные вещи доходят раньше, чем становится слишком поздно.


End file.
